


Copacetic Buds

by awdorkable_turtle_epidemic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Death in the form of sheer fluff, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic/pseuds/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peering at the blasted thing she had revealed in an attempt to kill him with its poison, he pointedly frowned when he realized the basket was filled with… flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copacetic Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 09-23-2011
> 
> is also purely fluff so careful not to choke

 

* * *

_"I 'd be a butterfly born in a bower, where roses and lilies and violets meet."- **Thomas Haynes Bayly**_

* * *

It was just one of those days. Those days where the grass would sway to one side at the urging of the wind, and the wind wouldn't even urge that much after catching streak of the yawning birds with wings stroking idly against leaves rather than air, with the sighing warmth blanketing the earth in an orange glow and the sky, blue and all, had caught its own form of laziness with the languidly swirled cottons.

Everything was so… sleepy.

It was just one of those days where he did nothing more than find a tree with soft bark to rest against—feet sprawled and eyes closed, hands resting on his belly as he breathed gently with the calm thrushes against the caressing peace.

It was a serenity that made him enjoy a day on Earth.

But even he knew it was too good to be true, which is why he enjoyed it as much as he did, because the second his nose caught a delicious whiff of roses that belied the insinuation of tranquility or quietude of any sort, he heard a distant shatter of glass beneath the corner of his ears.

" _Shadow_!" Her voice was so… shrill, for such a youth. It was more of the high pitch, specifically worse in her yells. Her whispers were undeniably pleasant, though.

Upon her piercing scream, it seemed the whole world felt the blasted fracture upon peace, striking heavily into an uproar of disorder as the atmosphere seemed to twist into something intangible.

And she—with her bright green eyes and anticipating smile, stood blissfully unaware of the tides she stormed.

" _Shadow, Shadow, Shadow_!" Her irritatingly bright red boots crunched the grass underneath her run as she skidded towards him, one hand in an enthusiastic wave and the other balancing a basket on the pit of her elbows.

Grunting softly, he watched her through lethargic eyelashes as she sat herself next to him, a bubbly excitement welling in bursts beneath her chest.

With a toothy smile, she laid the basket beside her, and in an effort to entertain her in a rather bland and apathetic form, he pulled out in a dry, callous tone, "What do you want?"

Maybe it was his scowl, or his snapping tone, but she gave him a worthy sneer.

"That's no way to greet a person! Come on! I want to show you something!" She never really let his depressing demeanor drag her down for long, which worked well with the way their non-existent relationship worked.

Amy Rose wasn't really someone Shadow 'hung out' with, but she did come visit him every once in a while.

Unfortunately, one of those times happened to be now, on this peaceful, peaceful…

Thinking about it only deepened his scowl, and he half-interestedly watched as she carefully lifted the blanket over the thickly twine woven basket, and Shadow was hit with a multitude of various pungent scents all in one wave that had him attempting to not choke from the sudden assault against his burning nose.

Peering at the blasted thing she had revealed in an attempt to kill him with its poison, he pointedly frowned when he realized the basket was filled with…

Flowers.

Different, numerously-colored flowers, with no repetition of one.

At his suspicious glare, she began explaining, a silly little grin on her face. "I've been going around all day, picking out flowers and trying to see what colors matched with everybody!"

His eyebrows furrowed as they leaned towards his eyes. "Why would you do something so… useless?"

She frowned. "So I could find what color matched with everybody."

_Useless_.

He closed his eyes, shifting against the tree in hopes of retaining his nap, "That's _pointless_."

He heard a subtle ' _hmph'_ , but it didn't stop her from working, or halt her incessant chatter as it relentlessly and viciously mustilated the tranquility that had existed not ten minutes ago.

"So I went around town and started checking around everybody by matching them with the flowers. Cream looks amazing with this blue—the _California Bluebell[1]_ , so I know from now that her matching color is blue. And Cheese looks great in the yellow _Lance-leaf Coreopsis[2]_ , and Tails looks _adorable~_ with the _Drummond Phlox[3]_ , and Knuckles with…"

He mostly drowned out her chatter, as he had so many other times, and decided to lull himself using her very pleasant smell. It tickled his nose and warmed it; resuming him to his sleepy state as he blurred her babble into a fuzzy buzz at the back of his mind.

That is, until she slapped a hand against his chest, snapping his eyes open into a blazing red as he decidedly scorched her with a fiery glare, which she was somehow seemingly unaffected by it.

"So now, I want to find what color agrees with you." She clapped her hands together and gave him her most charming smile.

"That's idiotic."

She glared at him, huffing as she let her hands begin working. "I don't _care_ what you think about it. Just sit there so I can work."

He closed his eyes, feeling that she had, indeed, started her work as he felt a brush of something incredibly soft against his ear every little while as she held the flower up to inspect against him, the curling petals dancing against him in an affectionate twirl. A different smell would hit him in a discrete waft, carrying from a vanilla-pine to a mango-mint, and normally, warm air plus soft strokes with occasional pleasing smells equals to total-nap environment.

If only she'd stop muttering!

"No, no… not blue either… why won't this work… Argh, stupid, I can't find a color that goes with you…"

An inaudible sigh rushed past his lips as he opened his eyes, deciding to humor her and himself as he asked, "What do you mean by 'a color that goes with me'?"

"Hm?" Her bright and slightly troubled eyes met his, "Oh, it means like… a color that matches you—goes well with you, you know?"

Her eyes diverted back to her basket filled with flowers as she gently picked up a soaked white flower, bringing it up against his face with a hint of lemons as her unattractive frown deepened. "Not even white fits with you!"

Arms folding against his head, he bothered to question. "And how would you know what 'fits' with me?"

She eyed him again, an irritated look in her eye, as if he was asking her the stupidest question—opposed to her objective. "My _gut_."

"Your… gut." She was unbelievable, and predictable and unpredictable all the same time. She was hypocritical in her makeup, yet completely straight in her paths.

She was so… _contradicting_! It was frustrating!

"Yes," She rolled her eyes, "I just know when something goes well with something."

An aggravated look reunited itself in the home of her eyes, a profound scowl on her face. "And none of these colors match with you! I've tried red, yellow, blue, orange…"

Her face blurred out again as he focused on the flower entwined with her fingers, resting on the ground and brushing against his hand in shy touches, and at that moment, all he could focus on was how soft those petals felt.

(the scents must've gotten to him because he looked up and he noticed something he shouldn't have)

(shouldn't have shouldn't have)

(look _away_ )

(those petals feel soft and)

How reciprocal her lips looked.

With actions controlling with a lack of heed, his hand snaked out from under him as he quickly snatched the hand supporting her whole body against the ground, giving a comparably weak tug aided by her stunned surprise, and a yelp burst from her throat as she fell crashing against him.

They were surprisingly softer than they looked.

And no, the kiss could be nothing sweeter and more innocent than the breeze that brushed lightly against their furs. She pulled back, a pretty blush on her face, her arms supporting her on either side of his frame, caging him in her scent, with her drawing her lip inside her mouth as she attempted to speak in her shocked stumbles.

"Umm… ahh… I…"

He stopped her with something sport of an arrogant and a charming grin, something she'd never seen on Shadow before. " _Pink_. Pink goes well with me."

The thick pink deepened into a heady red. "Oh."

And then a very pretty smile blossomed on her. "Okay!"

She suddenly got up, her face sunnier and warmer than anything he'd ever seen. "I'll go get you some pink flowers, you wait right here, 'kay?"

He gave her his customary grunt as he positioned himself against the tree again for another retake at his nice nap, and watched with a half-open eye as she darted away with the giddiest smile on her face.

And even he couldn't hold back an escaping little chuckle as he heard that high-pitched voice squeal from miles away.

* * *

_*[1]California Bluebell – **Phacelia campanularia** : a deep inky blue._

_*[2]Lance-leaf Coreopsis – **Coreopsis lanceolata** : a butter yellow._

_*[3]Drummond Phlox - **Phlox drummondii** : mostly pure red, but also pink and white._


End file.
